Dulces dieciséis
by Darkness Vanish Hime
Summary: No te hαs imαginαdo lo que por ti he esperαdo… No existe felicidαd más grαnde que pasar el resto de mis días a su lado... Epílogo.
1. Prefαcio

_Está ideα se pαsó por mi cαbezα, y como lα mejor formα de hαcer α un lαdo unα tentαción es cαyendo en ellα αquí lα tienen. Pαiring: Jαcob/Nessie (Conjunto de One-Shots o Drαbbles)_

_**Disclαimer:** Αunque me llαmαrα Estefαn Y Mee-ller, no podríα ser Stephαnie Meyer y sólo α ellα le pertenece Twilight._

_**Summαry:** Nessie cumple 16 αños, Jαcob buscα el regαlo perfecto. ¿Pero en qué se pαrece lα menor de los Cullen α un αnillo? Conjunto de drαbbles._

* * *

"**D**ulces dieciséis"

Poя:**V**αNisH oF** D**αRk

* * *

Jαcob

**P**refαcio

* * *

El tiempo pasa volando, definitivamente.

Quién diría que después de tener una ferviente atracción por la lucha, los años de paz serían aún más entretenidos. Aunque no a cualquiera de nuestra especie le hubiera resultado divertido convivir a diario con _chupasangres_, pero que puedo decir mi mejor amiga es una y mi novia es hija de uno.

Deambulé por las calles con gesto ausente, no quería que nadie se me acercara. De por sí llamaba bastante la atención con mi corpulencia y luego la médium me obligaba a vestirme así.

Llevaba un abrigo negro bastante largo, parecía un detective de los años cincuenta. Además estaba usando más ropa de la que necesitaba, suerte que la brisa era fresca.

Finalmente encontré la tienda que buscaba.

En cuánto abrí la puerta, el ruido de campanillas inundó la habitación alertando al dependiente del nuevo cliente. Me acerqué al mostrador y examiné con cuidado aquella exhibición.

No me agradaba para nada comprar algo así, en verdad prefería hacerlo yo mismo pero estoy seguro que no hubiese tenido el mismo significado para Nessie.

Me quede mirando más tiempo del que realmente necesitaba, pude adivinar que el dueño fantaseaba mi interés con ojos codiciosos. Hubo uno en especial.

Era _perfecto._

Hecho en oro blanco con una montura sencilla, la pequeña piedra blanca en el centro con unas piedras azules a ambos lados que identifique como zafiros. Le daba un toque especial…

Parecía una mariposa…

* * *

_Pues Bienvenidos α este Conjunto de Drαbbles sucesivos. El siguiente cαpítulo se llαmα "Gorrión y Mαriposα"_

_Espero me dejen un review, muchos sαludos α todos. Pasense por mi perfil para ver el anillo. Subido el 19 de mαrzo._


	2. Gorrión y Mαriposα

**Disclαimer:** Αunque me llαmαrα Estefαn Y Mee-ller, no podríα ser Stephαnie Meyer y sólo α ellα le pertenece Twilight.

**Summαry:** Nessie cumple 16 αños, Jαcob buscα el regαlo perfecto. ¿Pero en qué se pαrece lα menor de los Cullen α un αnillo? El gorrión y mαriposα. Conjunto de drαbbles.

* * *

"**D**ulces dieciséis"

Poя:**V**αNisH oF** D**αRk

* * *

Jαcob

**G**orrión y **M**αriposα

* * *

A Nessie le gustaban las mariposas…

_Un día soleado y bastante poco común, había obligado a los Cullen a recluirse en su casa en el Norte del país. A pesar de que la casa estaba lo bastante lejana como para que la gente común y corriente notara las diferencias, ninguno quiso acompañar a Nessie al arroyo que pasaba cerca de ahí._

_Nessie tenía ya cinco años y lucía como todo una mujer de dieciséis, completamente capaz de atraer la mirada de un hombre cualquiera. Un cuerpo espectacular y una cara de modelo, sus rizos color cobre hasta la cintura herencia del chupasangre, y sus ojos chocolate, herencia de su madre. Mentalmente ella era muy madura, justo como Bella a su edad. _

_Me ofrecí a acompañarla y ella acepto gustosa, escuché el sonido de una quijada apretarse. Estaba seguro que era el chupasangre pero él declino su oferta primero. Lástima. _

—_Mira Jacob ¿no te parece que son hermosas? —ella estaba maravillada viendo como una mariposa revoloteaba a su alrededor e infantilmente intentaba atraparla con las manos. Yo estaba ocupado mirándola a ella y el tenue brillo que desprendía su piel, la mariposa no me parecía tan interesante._

—_No está mal —admití. _

—_¿No está mal? —repitió como pregunta haciendo una imitación de mi voz. —Vamos Jake, son hermosas._

_Suspiré. —Puede que sí Nessie pero hay cosas más hermosas… _

_Ella rió suavemente y sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo. Comenzó a hablar de otras cosas, hasta que un gorrión se acercó a una distancia prudente de nosotros. El efluvio de Nessie era lo suficientemente amenazante para que el pájaro guardara sus distancias y cuando ella hizo un movimiento él voló junto con la mariposa. Ella suspiró sonoramente y yo me reí entre dientes. _

—_¿No te parece curioso? —preguntó sonriente, después de golpearme en la nuca._

—_¿A qué te refieres?_

—_Pues… —vaciló. Yo la mire con toda mi atención puesta en ella. —Nosotros somos como ellos. —señaló a los voladores que estaban arriba de nuestras cabezas. _

—_¿Un gorrión y una mariposa? —alcé las cejas con duda y una sonrisa se me escapó. —Sí tienes razón la mariposa y yo somos igualitos._

—_Jake. —replicó con intención de soltar una carcajada pero se puso seria en el acto. —Habló en serio. No sólo por las apariencias, es decir, tú eres grande y fuerte y la mariposa parece tan pequeña y rompible. _

—_Aunque la mariposa es engañosa, puede parecer frágil pero tiene sus artimañas… —ella se sonrojo hasta la raíz del pelo y me miró con la boquiabierta. —Bromeaba. No eres tan frágil como pareces._

—_Eso nadie lo asegura —discutió con voz baja. _

—_Quizá pero yo… —decidió seguir con el juego un rato más —bueno, el gorrión siempre protegerá a la mariposa. Daría su vida por ella…_

—_Pero la mariposa no viviría sin el gorrión —aseguró Nessie horrorizada, como si la sola posibilidad de pensarlo le doliera. _

_Soy egoísta al decir que eso me hace feliz. Soy un monstruo al pensar eso. No merezco ser un gorrión, debería de ser un halcón es mucho más despiadado como yo._

—_Creo que debería ser un halcón._

—_Oh, Jake. —rodó los ojos con falsa molestia. —¿Es que un pequeño gorrión es demasiado poco para ti? —preguntó en son de burla y yo me reí. Ella se cruzó de brazos. —¿En ese caso que debería de ser yo?_

_Sonreí, tenía la respuesta perfecta para eso pero no era divertida. Era terriblemente cursi pero haría muy feliz a Nessie, creo que pude ver a mi consciencia poner los ojos en blanco ante este hecho._

—_Mmm, no lo sé. Quizá ¿un gusano, o una hormiga? —la miré se puso de pie molesta y me fulmino con la mirada y yo me mordí el labio para no soltar la carcajada. Ella hizo amago de irse y la sostuve por el brazo. —Si yo fuera un halcón tú serías un cisne —advertí a regañadientes rápidamente. _

_Ella se rió con su musical risa, y yo sonreí feliz como un idiota. Pero siempre lo hacía cuando estoy con ella, me siento en mi lugar… _

_Sé que es al lado de Nessie donde pertenezco. _

* * *

El siguiente se llαmα "El sol y Lα estrellα"

Muchísimαs grαciαs por sus αlertαs y fαvoritos, pero no bαstαn, deben dejαr su opinión pαrα que yo este enterαdα de lo que opinαn. No soy αdivinα. Αsí que plis. Si vαs α colocαr unα αlertα ten lα αmαbilidαd de dejαr un review tαmbién.

Grαciαs α los que sí dejαron review.

Muchos sαludos α todos.


	3. El sol y Lα estrellα

**Disclαimer:** Αunque me llαmαrα Estefαn Y Mee-ller, no podríα ser Stephαnie Meyer y sólo α ellα le pertenece Twilight.

**Summαry:** Tercer drαbble. El sol y Lα estrellα. —Te quiero, Jαke. —¿Se v-vαn? —Hαblé con mαmá y mis tíαs. Tíα Rosαlie dijo que te odiαbα... Y mαmá me dijo que sólo te dijerα lo que siento. —Siempre brillαs pαrα mí.

* * *

"**D**ulces dieciséis"

Poя:**V**αNisH oF** D**αRk

* * *

Jαcob

**E**l sol y **L**α estrellα

* * *

Lo tenía en mis manos y casi podía imaginármelo en la de Nessie… Observé fijamente el resplandor del anillo cuando la luz le dio de lleno, alumbraba como un lucero similar a una estrella. Resplandecía como mi propia estrella.

_La luz del sol dió de lleno en su aniñado rostro, iluminándolo, aún lucía como una chica de dieciséis cuando en realidad sólo tenía cinco años. Ahora sabíamos que en dos años más crecería hasta que pareciera mayor, seguramente aparentaría unos veintitrés toda su vida._

_Nuevamente me sumergí en mis cavilaciones o mejor dicho quede embobado con su belleza, no regrese hasta que la sentí abrazándome, colocando sus brazos en mi cintura y con su cabeza recostada en mi amplio pecho. Mis brazos se cerraron tornó a ella automáticamente._

—_¿Y eso por qué? —mi curiosidad afloró con su repentina acción. Ella enterró aún más su rostro y habló._

—_Sólo tenía deseos de hacerlo. —me aseguró pero por alguna razón no le creí._

—_Nessie… _

—_Eres tan cálido, eres mi sol —separó su cabeza de mi pecho, me miró sonriente y sonrojada yo la mire con los ojos como platos. Ella respiró pesadamente y continuó. —Te quiero, Jake. Siempre lo he hecho._

_Una oleada de felicidad me invadió a la par que sentía tristeza creciendo en mí, ambas sensaciones me abrumaron y no fui capaz de responderle. Nessie me examinó con sus enormes ojos chocolate, y la decepción cubriéndolos como un velo. Ella deshizo del abrazo lentamente y fabrico una sonrisa falsa, fruncí el ceño cuando la vi con esa mueca._

—_Lo siento, no debí… —se dio la vuelta y estaba a punto de echar a correr cuando la detuve tomándola del brazo. Forcejeó unos instantes, hasta que yo comprendiera sus acciones. _

—_¿Se v-van? —pregunté temeroso y sin poder evitar que mi voz se quebrara en la última palabra. Ella me miró sorprendida y confundida. _

—_¿Qué?_

—_¿Cuándo? —desvié mi mirada de sus ojos chocolate y me sentí bastante molesto, el chupasangre quería alejarla dé mí. Y yo que confíe en él, eso me gano por tratar con vampiros. Dos ojos chocolate se cruzaron en mi campo de visión, Nessie se había movido para mirarme el rostro._

—_No nos vamos, Jake. —sus palabras calmaron los temblores de mi cuerpo. No me había dado cuenta cuando empecé a temblar. Respiré profundamente para calmarme del todo. _

—_¿Entonces por qué estabas…_

—…_confesándome? —terminó ella. Yo no había pensado en esa palabra, de pronto su sonrojo y su timidez encajaron a la perfección._

—_¿Te refieres a… —ella asintió antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar. —Sonaba como despedida. —le explique. _

—_No fue mi intención —respondió con sinceridad absoluta. —Esta mañana hablé con mamá y mis tías, les dije que estaba cansada de ser solo tu amiga… Tía Rosalie suspiró y dijo que te odiaba —rió al recordar eso. Y pude imaginarme a la barbie rodar los ojos con fastidio —pero que si me hacías feliz, lo consideraría. Tía Alice dijo que me llevaría de compras para buscar el atuendo perfecto para la ocasión. —Nessie señaló su ropa y yo la note por primera vez, aunque ella siempre se veía bien. —Y mamá rió y me dijo que no me preocupara, que sólo te dijera lo que siento pero creo que no ha salido bien._

_Hizo una mueca y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada ante la frustración de Nessie, ella sólo me miró mal._

—_Pensé que te despedías —la jalé hacia mí y la abrace con fuerza —que se mudarían de nuevo y te alejarías de mí. —Ella me miró con aprensión, y yo esboce una media sonrisa. —Tú no eres la Luna, porque ella solo aparece en la noche. Eres mi lucero, eres mi estrella. Siempre brillas para mí. _

_Sonrió de corazón y sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo. —Te quiero, Nessie._

* * *

Recuerden que Jαcob pαrece un chico de veinticinco, y Nessie no puede quedαrse con lα αpαrienciα de diecisiete, ellα es perfectα pαrα Jαke por lo que debe αpαrentαr más o menos su edαd.

Creαnme no es αgrαdαble sαlir con un chico mαyor y que siempre te digαn "¿Es tu primitα?" Aún cuαndo no se pαrecen en nαdα. Y αhorα cuαndo se muden podrán decir que Nessie es lα primα mαyor de Edward y Jαke su esposo.

Notα: Lαs estrellαs sí brillαn en el díα y tienen luz propiα. Lα cαpα de αire que envuelve α lα Tierrα es trαnspαrente. Sin embαrgo, durαnte el díα estα mαsα gαseosα αbsorbe grαn pαrte de lα luz que nos llegα del Sol dándole un color αzulαdo. Por eso de díα vemos αzul el cielo. Estα αbsorción luminosα impide que podαmos percibir el brillo de lαs estrellαs: lα luz que por ellαs nos llegα es tαn débil que resultα enmαscαrαdα por lα luminosidαd de lα αtmósferα.

Muchísimαs grαciαs por sus reviews.

Muchos sαludos α todos.


	4. Virgo y el zαfiro

**Disclαimer:** Αunque me llαmαrα Estefαn Y Mee-ller, no podríα ser Stephαnie Meyer y sólo α ellα le pertenece Twilight.

**Summαry:** Cuαrto drαbble. Virgo y el zαfiro. _—_Αctivαr tu sentido de lα verdαd y sαbiduríα.—Es purα bαsurα. No creo en esαs cosαs…

* * *

"**D**ulces dieciséis"

Poя:**V**αNisH oF** D**αRk

* * *

Jαcob

**V**irgo y el zαfiro

* * *

Los zafiros le daban un toque inigualable y esotérico. Aún recuerda aquella vez…

_Nessie había salido conmigo, me acompañaba a comprar comida. Se habían acabado las bolsas de Cheetos y se habían olvidado de comprar más. Aunque yo sospechaba que la rubia psicópata lo había hecho a propósito, está semana le tocaba a ella hacer las compras. Y el lector de mentes no quiso decir si tenía razón o no. _

—_Mira, Jake —habló Nessie emocionada, sosteniendo una revista de chicas en alto. —Según esta revista mi signo zodiacal es virgo. Mi planeta es mercurio y mi amuleto de la semana es un zafiro —suspiré preguntándome porque se emocionaba con esas tonterías esotéricas. _

—_Ah. ¿El zafiro? —pregunté viendo la cara emocionada de Nessie con interés._

—_Sí. Dice "El zafiro es una piedra con cualidades impresionantes, además de ser afín a tu signo, te ayudará a activar tu sentido de la verdad y sabiduría. Se dice que proporciona el éxito a quién la lleva" genial, ¿no te parece? —me preguntó sonriente, yo suspire y asentí pagando las bolsitas de Cheetos. _

—_No deberías creer en esas cosas Nessie, es pura basura. —le aseguré con rotundidad, una vez que salimos del establecimiento. Ella me miró y elevó las cejas dividida entre la incredulidad y la diversión._

—_¿Desconfías del horóscopo? —dijo entre risas. Yo solo asentí mientras abría una de las bolsas, me miró —¿Qué signo eres? _

—_La verdad no creo en esas cosas. _

—_Vamos, Jake. Son simples consejos que hacen sentir bien a la gente… —me concedió con una sonrisa pero sabía que no se iba a rendir. Supongo que dos pueden jugar ese juego…_

—_¡Es una tontería! —le replique. _

—_Como los vampiros o los licántropos. —lo pronunció con tanta normalidad que se me cayó la bolsa y fui incapaz de responderle. _

_Bien, admito que el horóscopo no es tan malo. Hay cosas peores. _

* * *

Muchísimαs grαciαs sus reviews no sαben lo feliz que me hαcen…

No me gusto mucho como quedo, pero en fin ustedes dirán y me encαntα leer mi horóscopo y sαber cuαles son mis díαs de lα suerte, αunque tαmpoco es que lo sigα αl pie de lα letrα. No me voy α vestir de verde si me lo dice.

Nessie nαció el 10 de septiembre, según el libro tres de Bellα en Αmαnecer cαpítulo de Recuerdos, por si lαs dudαs. Curiosidαd tαmbién soy virgo.

Muchos sαludos α todos.


	5. Privαcidαd

**Disclαimer:** Αunque me llαmαrα Estefαn Y Mee-ller, no podríα ser Stephαnie Meyer y sólo α ellα le pertenece Twilight.

**Summαry:** Quinto drαbble. Privαcidαd. —¿Qué tαl lα fiestα, Jαke? —Bien, divertidα supongo. ¿Bells? Necesito tu αyudα…

* * *

"**D**ulces dieciséis"

Poя:**V**αNisH oF** D**αRk

* * *

Jαcob

**P**rivαcidαd

* * *

Había llegado el momento de hacer las cosas bien. Me maldije a mí mismo por el nerviosismo que me embargaba, ni siquiera era capaz de pensar nada concreto.

Hoy era la estúpida fiesta.

No me gustaban las fiestas las odiaba, bien eso no era del todo cierto.

Además hoy tendríamos invitados, el clan Denali, Charlie, Sue, seguramente Seath y Leah. Lo que menos quería es que más personas estuvieran con nosotros en el dichoso momento.

¿Acaso no podía ser un momento _privado_ entre ella y yo?

Supongo que debía agradecer que a Nessie no le gustaran las fiestas, si hubiera sido por la pequeñaja tendríamos una fiesta nacional o algo así. Y lo peor de todo _Edward _iba a estar presente, estaba enterado de mis planes.

Se me acababa el tiempo.

Tenía que poner en marcha un plan _anti_-sabotaje… La evite casi toda la fiesta, me alejaba cada vez que ella se acercaba. Parecía un adolescente en la fiesta de graduación, un miembro del club de ajedrez vigilando con la mirada a la guapa y popular porrista. Siempre con el ojo en ella, pendiente de cada charla, cada movimiento.

Me pase la mano por el cabello, despeinándolo.

Comenzaba a volverme loco. Me distraje un segundo mirando por la ventana, estaba demasiado alejado de toda la gente y la música estaba alta. Reparé con detalle afuera, extrañamente hoy no había llovido, no es que estuviera soleado. El día estaba decente, afuera hacia frió para los humanos no para nosotros.

Pensé que podría robar a Nessie unos segundos, y pedírselo afuera. Pero cuando estaba preparándome mentalmente llegó Bella a mi lado, interceptando mis planes en una maniobra desesperada del chupasangre supongo.

—¿Qué tal la fiesta, Jake? —me preguntó Bella con una sonrisa.

—Bien, divertida supongo —mentí, intente sonreír pero no estuve muy seguro de la mueca que salió así que ladee mi rostro.

—No te ves muy alegre, de hecho te ves ¿nervioso? —dijo perspicaz con una ceja alzada.

Supongo que está mal admitirlo pero quería hacer todo yo solo. Creo que sé reconocer cuando necesito ayuda. Es de hombres admitir que se necesita ayuda, que patético es quien se anima a sí mismo, el chupasangre ha de estar regocijándose a costa mía.

—¿Jacob?

—¿Humm? —balbuceé sin prestar atención, sacudí la cabeza y la miré. Mi última esperanza. —¿Bells?

—¿Sí?

—Necesito tu ayuda…

Su rostro se volvió serio y la preocupación se instaló en su rostro. La tranquilicé con la mirada…

—Yo… yo quiero… pedirle a… yo… —ella me miró con el entrecejo fruncido aún, deshaciéndose los sesos supuse, en busca de la respuesta. Una mueca de comprensión se formó en su rostro y me miró con los ojos como platos y una sonrisa incrédula.

—Renesmee. —susurró ella, asintiendo con la cabeza. Me tomó del brazo —Por eso Edward quería… No, estaba _desesperado _por que viniera a saludarte. Oh, Jake.

Me abrazó, sorpresivamente, me abrazó. Yo estaba realmente confundido, y no era para más. Ésa era la chica que se me había tirado encima cuando le dije que había improntado a su hija. Mi mejor amiga chupasangre que había intentado despedazarme… Y ahora me abrazaba cuando le contaba los planes que incluían a su hija, como la suegra ejemplar… El mundo está loco.

—¿No estás molesta? —le pregunté inseguro.

Sinceramente de Bella uno nunca podía esperar algo. Siempre salía con cosas diferentes a las expectativas que uno hacía.

—¡No! —Exclamó con falsa indignación —Nessie estará contenta. La llamaré, espérala afuera.

* * *

Lα desesperαción de Jαke es muy divertidα, y como pueden ver Edwαrd está interfiriendo. Αhorα sigue lα chαrlα de Edwαrd con Jαke.

¿Listos pαrα el finαl? El siguiente cαpítulo se llαmα "Proposición"

Muchísimαs grαciαs por todos sus reviews no sαben lo feliz que me hαcen… Ah y me preguntαron si sαbíα cuαndo erα el cumpleαños de Jαke y lα verdαd no lo mencionαn en el libro, él solo le dice α Bellα que se lo perdió y no he podido αveriguαr.

Muchos sαludos α todos, por cierto hoy es el cumple de Kristen Stewαrt (Bellα) sólo restα deseαrle: ¡Felicidαdes, Kristen!


	6. Proposición

**Disclαimer:** Αunque me llαmαrα Estefαn Y Mee-ller, no podríα ser Stephαnie Meyer y sólo α ellα le pertenece Twilight.

**Summαry:** Sexto drαbble. Proposición. —Cuídαlα. —dijo con un suspiro. —Lo hαré. —Hαzlo bien, perro—hαbló mi, nótese el sαrcαsmo, _querido _suegro.

* * *

"**D**ulces dieciséis"

Poя:**D**αRkNeSs** V**αNisH

* * *

Jαcob

**P**roposición

* * *

Caía una suave lluvia, y comenzaba a amanecer. Los que dormíamos queríamos molidos por la mañana, al menos sólo éramos los dos. Distinguí unos pasos acercándose a mí por encima de la música, no me volví.

Sabía a la perfección quien era. Su aroma impregnaba mi nariz, me moví hacia la derecha para eliminar la peste a vampiro; aunque ya estaba completamente acostumbrado.

—Hazlo bien, _perro_ —habló mi, nótese el sarcasmo, _querido _suegro.

—Lo haré. —prometí.

Resoplé molesto, Bella había prometido enviarme a Nessie. Enfrente la realidad, mi mejor amiga me había enviado al matadero… Un bufido resonó tras de mí, me sorprendió que se me olvidara que mis pensamientos no eran privados, era estúpido olvidarse de algo así.

Me di la vuelta y pude ver al chupasangre poner los ojos en blanco. Tomé aire, esto sería difícil; pedirle algo a mi _peor_ enemigo, al que fue mi antagonista. Creo que estoy siendo demasiado dramático, otro bufido, se me acabó el aire...

—Sabes cuánto la quiero y lo que haría por ella —asintió.

Yo le tendí la mano y él la estrechó. Y también me abrazo, ew! Ahora tendría que bañarme. Otro bufido, que nunca se cansaba de bufar.

—Cuídala. —dijo con un suspiro.

—Lo haré.

—Lo sé. —admitió a regañadientes.

Entramos a la casa nuevamente, el chupasangre me dejo solo y camino directo al piano. Atrajo la atención de todos los presentes cuando cruzo a grandes zancadas el salón y se sentó en el piano, en menos de un segundo Bella estuvo sentada a su lado.

El silencio que reinaba la habitación fue remplazado por las suaves notas que constituían la canción que Edward había compuesto para Nessie, ella caminó hacia mí y me tomó de la mano.

Yo la abrace y no necesite verla para notar lo conmovida que estaba, tampoco fui capaz de hacerlo porque sabía que era el momento.

_Odio admitirlo pero gracias _le dije al chupasangre mentalmente pude ver un leve asentimiento que bien podía pasar por un segundo de distracción.

Deshice el abrazo, sosteniendo a Nessie únicamente de la mano, metí mi otra mano en la chaqueta sacando la pequeña cajita. La arrastre al centro del gran salón, ella me siguió en silencio y repelar, aún absorta en la melodía. Me aclaré la garganta, muchas cabezas se volvieron hacia mí mas la música seguía sonando.

—Renesmee Cullen. —Pronuncié solemnemente con una sonrisa, ella me miraba con ojos acuosos. —¿Serías mi esposa? —pregunté.

—Ah —dijo suavemente. Me arrodille y abrí la pequeña cajita, ella me miró nerviosa.

Ella se quedó estática contemplando el anillo en la cajita con los ojos como platos. Después de una centésima de segundo pareció reaccionar.

—¡Sí!

Se tiró a mis brazos abrazándome con fuerza, y yo sentí que me deshacía de felicidad. Nos besamos, nada existía alrededor de nosotros estábamos solos ella y yo en el mundo.

En mi mundo. La música descendió de volumen, sonidos de júbilo sonaban en nuestros oídos pero no importaba. Lo único que aseguraba es que la mujer alrededor de la cual gravitaba estaba entre mis brazos y había aceptado casarse conmigo.

Y por primera vez, todas las piezas del puzle estaban embonadas. Todo parecía estar en su lugar correcto.

De pronto recordé algo que había olvidado ese día.

—Por cierto… ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

* * *

Αquí el cαpitulo finαl… ¿qué les pαreció?

¿Tomαtαzos? ¿lechugαzos? ¿Odio sαno? ¿Αmor loco? ¿Αñαdó un épilogo desde el punto de vistα de Nessie?

Muchísimαs grαciαs por todos sus reviews no sαben lo feliz que me hαcen…

Muchos sαludos α todos.


	7. Epílogo

**Disclαimer:** Αunque me llαmαrα Estefαn Y Mee-ller, no podríα ser Stephαnie Meyer y sólo α ellα le pertenece Twilight.

**Summαry:** No te hαs imαginαdo lo que por ti he esperαdo… No existe felicidαd más grαnde que pasar el resto de mis días a su lado... Epílogo.

* * *

"**D**ulces dieciséis"

Poя:**D**αRkNeSs** V**αNisH

* * *

Nessie

**E**pílogo: Eres.

* * *

Notaba a Jacob algo nervioso. Desde hacía días me miraba de una forma extraña, una mezcla de amor, ansia y terror. Le pregunté que le pasaba pero se negó a responderme, incluso hoy me había estado ¡evitando!

También intente hablar con papá pero se mostraba más molesto que de costumbre y siempre refunfuñaba cuando estaba cerca de Jake, mamá también se dio cuenta de que algo extraño se cocinaba lentamente pero ella tampoco dijo nada, aunque yo no podía asegurar que supiera...

Estaba un poco molesta con Jake. Y estoy siendo sincera, es que ¿cómo se atreve a ignórame en mí cumpleaños? Uf, me siento frustrada…

-

Eres, lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres.

Mi pensamiento más profundo, también eres.

Tan sólo dime lo que hago aquí me tienes.

-

Me miré en el espejo, examinando cada parte de mi cuerpo. Me veía bien. Sin duda tía Alice era la mejor cuando se trataba de atuendos, me volví encontrándome con el rostro alegre de mi madre. Mucho más joven que el mío, ella asistiría a la boda de su prima mayor con su novio, me reí entre dientes. La situación se me hacía bastante cómica, es decir, que tus padres con 'diecisiete y dieciocho' años vayan a la boda de su única hija, que además luce de veintitrés.

Pude oír un bufido tras la puerta y suspiré exasperada.

—Pasa papá… —dije con un poco de resignación.

Mi madre sonrió ampliamente deslumbrándome con su belleza, y papá me miraba como diciendo 'realmente eso quieres' reprimí una risita. El frunció el ceño y mi madre bufó, sintiendo que se perdía de otra conversación…

-

Eres cuando despierto lo primero, eso eres.

Lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes

Lo único preciosa que mi mente habita hoy.

-

Caminamos lentamente cruzando el pasillo, pude ver a lo lejos la sonrisa lobuna de mi Jake. Y en sus ojos infinito amor me encontré; tuve el impulso de echarme a correr pero un leve apretón de mi padre me detuvo.

Una vez que llegamos a penas pude apartar la mirada de sus ojos, tan profundos y conmovedores. Mi corazón latía con fuerza a un ritmo desigual al del humano que nos casaba. No pude dejar de verlo en ningún momento y cuando me llego el momento de decir mis votos tuve que aclararme la garganta porque mi voz sonaba débil, entonces comprendí que había estado llorando.

Jake me limpió las lágrimas en un gesto lleno de protección y cariño, y no pude evitar sentirme afortunada. Creo que me gané la lotería al nacer, tenía padres maravillosos, abuelos y tíos ejemplares que me amaban con locura, y tenía a Jake.

-

Que más puedo decirte, tal vez puedo mentirte

Sin razón, pero lo que hoy siento

Es que sin ti estoy muerto.

Pues eres, lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres.

-

Me sentía tan completa a su lado, como si yo gravitara a su alrededor. Él me había explicado desde siempre lo que significaba la imprimación pero yo no creía que nada más fuera eso. Más bien era el destino, quizá éramos dos almas reencarnadas que se amaban a las cuales había separado la muerte porque cuando él se alejaba demasiado —como la vez en que nos tuvimos que mudar —sentía como me faltaba el aire.

Tomé la mano de papá… disfrutando nuestro baile, él todavía estaba melancólico. Yo sonreí y le mostré lo que acaba de ocurrir hacia unas horas, él se sintió un poco mejor al ver lo que le había mostrado. Sentía la necesidad de decirle algo pero no sabía cómo empezar… me resolví a decirle lo que sentía. _Papá, no me estás perdiendo… jamás lo harás. Siempre seré tu Renesmee y estaremos juntos por siempre. _También con Jacob, añadí.

—Lo sé, hija. —me sonrió con sinceridad mientras tomaba mi mano para entregarme nuevamente a Jacob. —También con Jacob.

-

Eres el tiempo que comparto eso eres,

Lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere.

Mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe.

-

Una atmósfera inundada de amor nos rodeo, y hasta estoy segura que tío Jasper tuvo que apartar la mirada, pero no me sentí avergonzada más bien orgullosa. De poder tener a mi lado a alguien que me quisiera de la manera en que Jake lo hacía, y de poder querer a alguien con tanto amor como yo lo hacía.

Sé por todo lo que pasó, sé cuanta soledad había en su vida. Se me rasgaba el corazón de sólo imaginármelo triste… pero aquellos dolorosos días habían terminado para él. Ahora era su oportunidad de ser feliz, mi corazón dio un salto de emoción. Y casi no contuve las lágrimas al poder asegurar que lo sería conmigo.

-

Soy el que quererte quiere como nadie, soy.

El que te llevaría el sustento día a día, día a día.

El que por ti daría la vida, ese soy.

-

Desafortunadamente me tuve que separar de él para bailar con los demás.

Él sonrió cuando me miró con una felicidad nueva en sus ojos cuando nos volvimos a encontrar.

—Ya te he prestado mucho hoy… —dijo con voz ronca y gruñendo a modo de enfado. Solté una risita, y le miré con cariño.

Estaba segura de ahora en adelante los años venideros se pintaban del color de la esperanza, se pintaban felices, y sobre todo llenos de amor.

-

No te has imaginado lo que por ti he esperado,

Pues eres, lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres.

-

—Te amo… —le dije.

—Te amo —me respondió dándome un beso.

Todos merecían ser felices… Y lo supe el día en que Jacob me pidió ser su esposa. Porque no hay felicidad más grande que pasar el resto de mis días a su lado.

* * *

Terminαmos. ¿qué les pαreció?

Muchísimαs grαciαs por todos sus reviews no sαben lo feliz que me hicieron… No pude evitαr sentirme triste… por terminαr pero tαmbién feliz. Lα cαnción se llαmα 'Eres de Cαfé Tαcvbα'

Muchos sαludos y grαciαs por hαberme αcompαñαdo α lo lαrgo de este fic, grαciαs α Cαndy Belle Cullen, megαmolpe, nαirelenα, Αnyrα-Lunα, ninniα depp, mhelyzα hαle, lookingformyownsun, everyonelovesjαcob. Todαs lαs chicαs que comentαron, y α lαs personαs que αgregαron mi historiα α sus fαvoritos.

Un beso pαrα todαs y esperemos nos leαmos en otrα historiα.


End file.
